


danger game

by tanyart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: Some games, you just overplay your hand.





	danger game

The masked persona didn’t come up as often and Shin imagined it would. The Drifter didn’t seem to care one way of the other, so long as he got his rocks off. A night on the shores of Kell’s Grave turned out to be one of those rare exceptions, however, and Shin couldn’t say he was entirely prepared for it. 

They had been checking out the outskirts of the Gambit arena, making sure none of the Guardians had tampered with the boundaries. Afterwards, they got to fooling around inside one of them Fallen huts, the leftover Arc energy electrifying the air around them. All that static charge must’ve got the Drifter horny, Shin guessed. 

The Fallen House banners served as a makeshift picnic blanket—Drifter’s wording, not Shin’s—and that was fine. They had sex in stranger places before. The Derelict, for one. Shin didn’t think he could ever find a place any weirder than that. 

The unplanned fuck session was good and quick. Not much teasing once they got inside the Fallen hut, having been at it already while they were patrolling. Now that the two of them were lounging on the floor and catching their breath, Shin sat up from the banners, rubbing a bare hand over his exposed neck. The cool air was a relief against his skin, but Shin wasn’t keen on staying half-naked in a Gambit Arena. He transmatted his armor back proper and eased down again.

The Drifter peered at him, still flushed and sweaty. There was a crease on his brow, uncommonly thoughtful. “How come you don’t ever show your face?”

It sounded like innocent curiosity, but Shin knew the Drifter was anything but. “Ain’t very pretty under here.”

The Drifter let out a bark of laughter. “You think I give a shit?” He turned to the side to face Shin. His movements were lazy and slow, propping one elbow up to rest his cheek in the palm of his hand. That smile of his was sharper than any Hive sword. “Or are you scared I might recognize you from somewhere?”

There it was. Shin fought the instinct to go for the knife at his hip. What good would that do, anyway. Best to play it cool. It sounded like the Drifter was fishing for hints, testing the waters. Shin got comfortable, leaning back and letting his head loll to the side. “Mighty high of you to think I’d be scared.”

The Drifter’s eyes narrowed. Shin could see both his hands in view, no weapons at-ready, but that didn’t mean much to a Lightbearer. “Can’t blame a fella for assumin’. You’re awful shy about letting your face show.”

Shin wanted to scoff. The breath was there, caught in his throat, something biting and flippant all at once. It’d be easy to play to what the Drifter expected. If the Drifter had been asking about anything else, maybe Shin would have danced with it. Played fun and charming, or exasperated and annoyed. Whichever. 

Not this, though. Shin turned it over in his mind. He couldn’t risk the Drifter cottoning on to who he really was. One of them was going to end up dead anyhow, but Shin would rather not have it be now.

“Y’know…” Shin began, slow. A wisp an idea ran through his head. It was going to be awful. He went for it anyway. No time to think it through else he’d balk. He lowered his voice into a murmur. “You might be right. ’Bout bein’ shy.”

The Drifter raised his brow. Shin could see the gears turning, suspicious, and he seized the opportunity to scoot closer, dropping his head back over the blanket. There was a sliver of moonlight between them, the night sky over Kell’s Grave shining with stars. There wasn’t going to be a more perfect moment to pull this off than this.

“Just an expression, pal,” the Drifter replied, still looking at Shin.

There was a stress on _pal_ , and then it became abundantly clear to Shin that his plan was going to work. He pressed himself to the Drifter, one leg draping over the Drifter’s waist. As expected, the Drifter’s hand came creeping up to grab a handful of Shin’s ass. He gave it a squeeze and Shin made a noise of approval before transmatting his gloves away.

The Drifter didn’t seem to find anything wrong until Shin used his bare hand to touch the side of the Drifter’s jaw, just a light brush—gentle, curious. Nothing like how Shin would have normally demanded, grabbing a hold of his face to direct his attention.

“Guess all that fuckin’ had to lead somewhere, yeah?” Shin said, soft. He felt the Drifter’s hand freeze in place over his ass. Hell, it was _that_ easy. Shin tipped his head back, made himself gaze into the Drifter’s eyes, even with the helmet still on. The tentative touch at the Drifter’s jaw slipped into a tender hold. “So if you feel like we’ve really got that connection, that intimacy... Don’t think I would mind letting you see my face. My true self.”

A muscle in the Drifter’s jaw twitched. Shin was surprised the Drifter wasn’t breaking his own teeth, clenching that hard.

“Hey,” said the Drifter. “Hey, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“I feel like we’ve gotten close enough,” Shin said. He made himself brush a thumb across Drifter’s cheekbone. “Don’t you?” 

The Drifter’s eyes looked ready to pop right out of his head. When Shin withdrew his hand to reach for the clasps of his helmet, the Drifter grabbed Shin’s wrist, lightning quick.

“Woah, woah, woah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” the Drifter said, edging away. Transmatted all his armor back on so fast Shin was surprised it didn’t spark a fire to the banners. “Hate to break your heart, kid, but it ain’t like that.”

Shin rolled back, watching the Drifter put a good amount of distance between them. Honest to Light—he’d never seen the Drifter look so freaked out. Ah, paranoia could sure do a number to a man. Good thing, too. The Drifter probably wouldn’t bug him about the helmet thing for a long time after that bullcrap.

“That hurts, Drift,” Shin said, laconic. He didn’t want to _completely_ scare the Drifter away. Thing about being immortal—rejection was common enough most Lightbearers took it casually. No sense in getting worked up over something like that for a long, arduous lifetime. “It gets lonely out there, is all I’m sayin’.”

The Drifter was checking his weapons, keeping busy. _That_ rattled. “Yikes. No can do, pal. I only fly solo, got it?”

“Shit, and here I was about to give you the keys to my apartment. Put you on my lease. Get a dog, maybe.” Shin rolled his eyes. He got to his feet, transmatting his gloves back on, as well as the rest of his personal effects. “Ease up, Drifter. I’ve had my fun.”

The Drifter glanced at him, waited a beat, and then let out a wry, “ _Hah._ ” He slapped his knee, rifle bounding over his thigh. No doubt he could’ve shot Shin with that. “Hell, kid. Don’t ever scare me like that.” 

“Gotta admit it was hilarious as fuck watching you squirm.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the Drifter said with a grin, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He made a gesture in the air, probably signalling his Ghost to get the transmat ready for the Derelict. “Anyway, I’m going back up. I’ll catch you later.”

Oof. No invitation up, not even for another quick fuck. Maybe that was supposed to be a good thing. Shin waved him off. “Yeah. See ya.”

He was just about to turn away when the Drifter called out again.

“Hey, just hypothetically, if we ever did, you know, get _that_ close,” the Drifter began, a strange half-smirk forming across his lips, “When you take off that helmet, you think I’d like what’s under there?”

Shin paused. The Drifter sounded like he was teasing, but there was a mocking undercurrect to his tone. Shrewd, like Shin knew he was, and spiteful. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end.

“Probably not,” Shin replied, keeping his firing arm loose, but he let the Drifter transmat away, back to his ship.

“I’ll take your word for it,” the Drifter said, sardonic, and disappeared.

Shin’s trigger finger twitched.

Honest fuckin’ truth right there.


End file.
